Not Real
by Greentea latte0201
Summary: Mulai dari lelucon garing sang nenek hingga bertemu dengan Kim-sialan-Mingyu dan Choi-idiot-Hansol, cukup membuat hidup Wonwoo dan Chan hancur. Wizard!AU, Hogwarts!AU, Inspiration from Harry Potter. Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu, Chan (GS), Vernon. Warning! There was Chansol area, not Verkwan area! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Not Real**

Author: Lee Rana17

Cast: Kim Mingyu (15 tahun)

Jeon Wonwoo (GS) (16 tahun)

Lee Chan (GS) (14 tahun)

Choi Hansol (15 tahun)

(You will find the other cast)

Pairing: Meanie, Chansol, Jiwon(?), Soonchan(?) (You will find the other pairing)

Rate : T/T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Family(?)

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC. Hogwarts AU. Wizard AU. Garing. Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. Hogwarts and Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, The Story belong to Lee Rana17. There had same place, magic, and others with Harry Potter.**

 **This fanfic dedication for Meanie shipper, Chansol shipper, Jiwon Shipper, and little SoonChan Shipper.**

* * *

Ini masih pukul 3 pagi ketika Wonwoo terbangun dan tiba tiba meringis kecil, alasannya? Ia masih mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia (dan adik perempuan nya, Chan) disebut sebut sebagai Half-Blood oleh sang nenek. Well, jika Half-Blood yang dimaksud adalah golongan darah AB (yang terdiri dari golongan darah A dan B) ia mungkin akan tetap bersikap tenang. Namun, ketika sang nenek mengatakan bahawa Half-Blood yang dimaksud artinya mereka berdarah setengah penyihir, sontak membuat dirinya dan Chan kalap.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Sekarang jam 10 malam lewat 12 menit dimana sekarang Wonwoo, Chan, dan Sang Nenek sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Ditambah dengan pernyataan aneh dari sang Nenek bahwa, mereka adalah keturunan dari penyihir berdarah murni. Oh, Jangan tanyakan reaksi mereka sesudahnya, dimana Chan berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat bak patung dan dirinya yang mulai tertawa layaknya orang gila sambil berulang ulang kali mengatakan 'Nenek pasti bercanda'. Namun, ketika melihat ekspresi nenek nya yang sama sekali tidak berubah, tawa Wonwoo menguap begitu saja dan menanyakan 'Jadi? Yang barusan itu nyata?' sambil menunjukan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh.

Dan setelah itu terdengar dengusan tak suka dari sang nenek, membuat Wonwoo terdiam sambil menyatakan kekhilafan nya. Sang nenek tak tanggung tanggung (atau neneknya memang tidak mengerti kata berbasa basi) langsung mengeluarkan pernyataan mutlak.

"Kalian berdua harus mulai memasuki sekolah sihir mulai sekarang! Besok bersiap siaplah, Kalian akan mulai membeli barang keperluan kalian. Dan lusa kalian sudah mulai bersekolah" ucapnya.

Dan itu berhasil membuat otak cerdas Wonwoo dan Chan menyiapkan 1000 argumen dipikirannya untuk menentang. Oh, Wonwoo adalah orang yang terlalu realistis akan segala hal tak mungkin kalah dengan lelucon tak lucu dari sang nenek. Lagi pula kemampuan berdebatnya akan didukung oleh otak cerdas sang adik yang terlalu pintar untuk anak seusianya, yang kerap kali membuat sang kakak iri.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu keberatan (atau mungkin dia sangat sangat keberatan) tapi, dengan alibi bahwa adik kesayangannya akan takut tinggal bersama orang aneh, yang membawa tongkat kemana mana agar bisa membuat benda benda disekitarnya melayang. Dan tentunya disambut dengan anggukan dari Chan sambil membuat wajah ketakutan (sebagai informasi Chan adalah salah satu anggota klub drama disekolah yang sekarang). Sang nenek hanya menaikan alis dan mulai menarik nafas.

"Kalian berdua juga akan menjadi seperti itu nanti. Tidak ada bantahan. Kecuali, kalian ingin nama kalian dihapus dari daftar keluarga Jeon. Tidak Wonwoo, simpan argumen bodohmu yang sampai kapan pun tak akan membuat aku mengasihani kalian. Dan, Chan berhenti membuat wajah memelas seperti itu. Aku sudah berbicara dengan orang tua kalian, dan mereka 'sangat sangat' setuju dengan keputusanku. Berkemaslah bawa baju tidurmu, buku buku yang menurutmu bagus, baju hangat, kaus kaki, dan hal hal lain yang menurutmu penting!" katanya. Wonwoo menatap aneh pada sang nenek, seingatnya sang nenek tidak akan mengatakan hal yang lebih panjang dari 2 kalimat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Chan mengerucut bibirnya, lalu mulai naik kelantai atas untuk menyiapkan barang barang yang dia perlukan. Dia tau neneknya tidak akan bisa dibantah lagi kalau sudah membawa bawa nama kedua orang tuanya. Wonwoo mengikutinya dari belakang sambil sedikit menghentak hentakan kakinya.

* * *

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

Jujur, Wonwoo tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman setelahnya. Hingga matahari pagi menjelang Wonwoo masih terjaga setelah berhasil tidur selama 5 jam. Tepat pukul 6 pagi, ia mengambil handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi, dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Setelah selesai berpakaian dan mengeringkan rambutnya, ia mulai melangkah keluar kamar untuk menuju kedapur dan mencari 'apapun' yang bisa ia jadikan sarapan.

Wonwoo meringis kecil ketika melihat adiknya sudah duduk manis didepan meja makan terlebih dahulu, sambil mengunyah roti yang dioles selai coklat. Matanya terlihat berkantung. 'Apakah ia tidak tidur semalam?' batin Wonwoo.

"Hei, sist" sapa Chan, sambil tetap mengunyah rotinya. "Kau bisa tidur semalam?" Tanyanya, tangan nya meraih segelas susu vanilla dihadapannya dan mulai meneguknya perlahan.

"Well, aku berhasil tidur selama 5 jam. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak tidur sama sekali, kan? Matamu berkantung, terlihat jelek untukmu" Jawab Wonwoo, dan dia tidak berbohong. Chan terlihat sangat kelelahan, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya sehingga kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Chan hanya meringis kecil, ia memang tak sempat berkaca. Masa bodohlah, pikirnya. Ia memang merasa kalau dia benar benar sedang lelah.

"Tadi, _Granny_ berpesan bahwa sepupu Kwon yang akan mengantarkan kita berbelanja. Uhh, pantas saja kita jarang bertemu Soonyoung Oppa kecuali liburan musim panas dan libur natal. Aku tak menyangka dia bersekolah di sekolah sihir juga." Kata Chan, sambil mengoleskan roti keduanya dengan madu.

"Maksudmu, Soonyoung bersekolah disana juga? Wah, sepertinya keluarga kita memang penyihir sejati." Wonwoo menyindir halus rencana sang nenek, lalu meminum coklat hangat yang dibuatnya tadi sambil mengecek isi kulkas, mengambil semangkuk salad buah yang baru dibuat tadi pagi oleh pelayan. "Jadi, sebenarnya, _Grannpa_ dan _Granny_ adalah penyihir? Tapi, tak satupun anaknya yang tahu. Dan mereka malah membuat kita menjadi penyihir? Kupikir itu rencana yang cukup licik." Chan hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'Bisa Jadi' lalu mulai berlari kecil kepintu masuk ketika mendengar bunyi bel untuk membuka pintu.

"KWONN!" Pekik Chan, lalu dengan antusiasnya ia berlari kearah Soonyoung untuk memeluknya. Dan tentu saja disambut oleh oleh Soonyoung yang merentangkan tangannya, sambil terkekeh kecil ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk oleh gadis kecil didepannya. Wonwoo berjalan menuju Soonyoung dan Chan, lalu mulai memeluk sepupunya yang masih mendekap Chan. Ini masih jam 7 pagi padahal, dan sang sepupu sudah datang, tak bisa diduga seberapa niat sang _Granny_ untuk memasukan mereka ke sekolah sihir

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Wonwoo, sambil menyingkirkan diri dari pintu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Chan melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung. "Duduklah Young, dan Chan berhenti menempeli Soonyoung seperti itu. Sebaiknya ambilkan dia minum dulu." Chan merengut, lalu mencibir kakaknya, setelahnya baru ia berlari kedapur.

Soonyoung terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sepupunya yang paling muda itu, dia sudah hampir 15 tahun namun tingkah masih seperti anak kecil berusia 8 tahun. "Jadi, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Soonyoung antusias sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Apa?" Sahut Wonwoo, acuh tak acuh. "Ohh, ayolah. Kupikir kalian sudah setuju dengan ide _Granny_ , untuk masuk kesekolah sihir." Ujar Soonyoung.

Wonwoo cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut tak suka. "Tak ada pihak manapun yang setuju diantara aku dan Chan. Kami berdua dipaksa oleh penyihir itu." Katanya. Soonyoung mendelik " Aku, Kau, dan Chan adalah penyihir juga bodoh." Cibirnya. Kemudian, Chan datang membawa 2 gelas coklat hangat dan 1 susu coklat dengan sepiring cookies.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi jam berapa?" tanya Chan, sambil menyeruput susunya. "Setengah jam lagi, dan Chan kau masih minum susu? Wah, kau adalah bayi besar." Sahut Soonyoung sambil menaikan alisnya menggoda sang sepupu. "Cerewet, aku kan sedang masa pertumbuhan." Balas Chan. Soonyoung hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan mulai meminum coklat hangatnya sesekali tangannya meraih cookies. Wonwoo hanya diam dan mulai menghidupkan televisi mencari acara yang bagus dan berhenti disalah satu chanel berita.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Soonyoung berdiri, diikuti Chan, dan Wonwoo. "Ngomong ngomong kita akan pergi naik apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Soonyoung menunjuk kendaraan ber-roda empat dihadapan mereka. Wonwoo melirik ke Soonyoung "Kupikir, kau belum memiliki surat izin berkendara, Young." Ujarnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Memang belum, aku dan kau harus menunggu setahun lagi. Tapi, tempatnya lumayan jauh. Kau tak mau kan berjalan sejauh 9 km?" Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung lalu mulai mencibir tak jelas. Chan hanya duduk manis dikursi belakang sambil berharap bahwa hari ini tak ada polisi yang mengadakan razia. Kalau tidak, bisa habis mereka ditilang.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat tujuan dengan selamat, walaupun Wonwoo harus menahan hasrat untuk membunuh Soonyoung karna kecepatan mengemudi dan hobi nya yang sering mengerem mendadak.

Setelah Soonyoung memarkirkan mobilnya, ia menuju kearah sebuah bangunan. Soonyoung mengeluarkan tongkatnya, lalu mulai mengetuk salah satu dinding dibangunan tersebut, tiba tiba bangunan tersebut terbagi 2 dan ada satu bangunan baru yang muncul. Chan melirik takut, Soonyoung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangannya. Wonwoo menatap sangsi bangunan didepannya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan mencubit tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak Won, matamu tak salah. Ini nyata" Ucap Soonyoung geli ketika melihat tingkah sepupunya, ia menarik Wonwoo dan Chan masuk kebangunan. "Ini sedikit membuatku merinding" Ujar Chan tak yakin, namun tetap mengikuti langkah Soonyoung. Didalam terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang, ada yang sedang membaca koran dengan gambar yang bergerak (membuat Wonwoo mengerenyitkan dahinya) atau yang membuat gerakan melingkar diatas cangkir teh sehingga sendoknya ikut bergerak.

"Hoshi Hyung!" panggil seorang remaja laki laki, lalu berjalan menuju mereka. Soonyoung menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Chan dan Wonwoo hanya menatap bingung sang sepupu. "Tak kusangka, kita akan bertemu disini, Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyung?" tanya orang itu. Chan melihat kearahnya, lalu menatap kagum kearah hidung laki laki itu yang terlihat semancung perosotan yang dulu ia naiki bersama Wonwoo.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

Bagaimana? Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Aku tahu ini pendek, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang kutulis. Kupikir chapter depan akan sedikit lebih panjang, walaupun tergantung apakah ada yang ingin membaca fanfic abal abal ini.

Dan untuk cast, aku tahu bahwa jarang ada Chansol shiper. Tapi, aku sudah jatuh hati terlebih dahulu dengan pasangan ini. Lagipula, Chan terlihat manis sewaktu waktu ketika bersama Hansol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Not Real**

Author: Lee Rana17

Cast:

Kim Mingyu (15 tahun)

Jeon Wonwoo (GS) (16 tahun)

Lee Chan (GS) (14 tahun)

Choi Hansol (15 tahun)

(You will find the other cast)

Pairing: Meanie, Chansol, Jiwon(?), Soonchan(?) (You will find the other pairing)

Rate : T/T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Family(?)

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC. Hogwarts AU. Wizard AU. Garing. Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. Hogwarts and Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, The Story belong to Lee Rana17. There had same place, magic, and others with Harry Potter.**

 **This fanfic dedication for Meanie shipper, Chansol shipper, Jiwon Shipper, and little SoonChan Shipper.**

* * *

"Hoshi Hyung!" panggil seorang remaja laki laki, lalu berjalan menuju mereka. Soonyoung menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Chan dan Wonwoo hanya menatap bingung sang sepupu. "Tak kusangka, kita akan bertemu disini, Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyung?" tanya orang itu. Chan melihat kearahnya, lalu menatap kagum kearah hidung laki laki itu yang terlihat semancung perosotan yang dulu ia naiki bersama Wonwoo.

"Aku juga tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan kuda jadi jadian sepertimu disini." Ujar Soonyoung yang diiringi kata 'Sialan kau, Hyung' dari laki laki tersebut. "Aku sedang mengantar kedua sepupuku yang manis dan cantik ini untuk membeli barang barang keperluan sekolah nanti." Lanjut Soonyoung sambil menunjuk kearah Wonwoo dan Chan.

"Eh, murid baru? Perkenalkan aku Lee Seokmin atau Dokyeom, terserah kalian ingin memanggilku apa. Murid tahun ke 2 asrama Gryffindor." Ujar pria bernama Seokmin itu ramah, sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah Chan dan Wonwoo secara bergantian.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, dan ini adikku Jeon Jeongchan atau Jeon Chan." Sahut Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum tipis. Chan tersenyum ramah kepada Seokmin sambil berkata 'Kau bisa memanggilku, Chan saja' . Seokmin menganggukan kepala, lalu berkata "Apa aku boleh menemani kalian dengan Hoshi Hyung? Aku sendiri kesini, dan kebetulan aku juga akan pergi ke Diagon Alley. Bagaimana? Boleh ya?" Tanya Seokmin yang disambut dengan Soonyoung yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ya, ya kau boleh ikut kuda. Dan tolong panggil aku Soonyoung ketika diluar sekolah, kedua sepupuku bingung siapa itu 'Hoshi'" kata Soonyoung, yang sddari tadi melihat kedua sepupunya mengerenyitkan alis bingung ketika nama 'Hoshi' muncul, bahkan Chan beberapa kali melihat kearah kiri dan kanan Seokmin untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya yang mengenal Soonyoung. "Chan berhenti menoleh kekiri dan kanan, yang Seokmin maksud sebagai Hoshi adalah aku, disekolah aku lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Hoshi dibanding Soonyoung." Jelas Soonyoung, yang disambut dengan 'oh' dari Wonwoo, dan anggukan pelan dari Chan.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung berjalan kearah halaman belakang bangunan yang kata Seokmin namanya adalah 'The Leaky Cauldron' yang membuat Chan mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendengarnya pertama kali karena ketika berusaha menyebutkannya secara cepat lidahnya rasanya terbelit belit. Soonyoung mengeluarkan tongkatnya lagi lalu mengetuk 3 bata dibagian atas dan 2 dibagian samping. Lalu, tembok bata dihadapan mereka membelah menjadi dua. Wonwoo dan Chan sudah cukup terbiasa sekarang dengan 'Bangunan Terbelah' sekarang.

Disana terlihat seperti jalan yang mana disetiap sisinya ada bangunan, yang mayoritas adalah toko. "Emm, jadi kita akan mulai dari mana? Oh, Tongkat! Ya tongkat. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Ollivanders, kuharap disana masih banyak persediaan tongkat." Saran Soonyong, sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo dan Chan tak henti hentinya melihat kekiri dan kanan takjub dengan berbagai hal 'aneh' seperti pena yang terbuat dari bulu yang bergerak menari nari diatas selembar kertas tanpa ada yang memegang nya, walau menurut mereka pena bulu itu terlihat 'kuno sekali'.

* * *

Mereka berjalan kearah sebuah toko dengan papan bertuliskan "Ollivander's" Lalu, masuk kedalam toko tersebut satu persatu. Disana terlihat sepi karna tak ada seorang pun sampai bunyi 'bruk' keras dari belakang lemari besar tempat berjejernya beratus ratus tongkat. "Demi merlin, ini sangat menyusahkan!" terdengar eluhan dari belakangnya. " Mr. Olivander? kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Seokmin yang mengintip kebelakang lemari. Yang disambut dengan suara ramah orang yang dipanggil 'Mr. Olivanders ' tersebut.

"Mr. Lee! Kupikir baru setahun yang lalu kau mendapatkan tongkatmu, dan apakah sekarang tongkatmu sudah patah? Kupikir tongkatmu pantas untuk patah, kau menggunakannya untuk menjahili guru guru disekolahmu bersama partnermu yang sipit itu! Oh, Mr. Kwon! Baru saja aku menyebutkan dirimu, dan siapa ini? Murid baru?" suara semangat yang terdengar sedikit jengkel tadi memunculkan wujud sang pemilik. Pria yang sudah paruh baya atau sudah tua? Menyapa mereka. Wonwoo tak percaya ada orang yang lebih cerewet dari _Granny_ nya dan sepupu Kwon-nya.

Chan tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Seokmin dan Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Jeon JeongChan, Imnida" ujar Chan sambil membukukkan tubuhnya, ia suka dengan kepribadian pria tua didepannya, yang memiliki suara yang penuh dengan semangat, dan mata yang bersinar jahil, namun ada bentuk kebijaksanaan disana. Sedangkan, Wonwoo baru saja tersadar dari kekagumannya terhadap 'kecerewetan' orang yang ada didepannya lalu memperkenalkan diri "Jeon Wonwoo, sir. Aku kakaknya Chan." Sambil sedikit merendahkan kepalanya,

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Keluarga Jeon? Sudah 2 generasi mereka tidak kembali ke dunia sihir. Ah, aku Ollivander. Senang bertemu dengan keluarga Jeon yang akhirnya kembali. Jadi, nona nona, siap mencoba tongkat kalian?" Pria itu terlihat dengan gesitnya mengambil beberapa tongkat untuk dicoba. "Miss Wonwoo, tak apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu? jika kusebut Miss Jeon nanti tertukar jadi lebih baik seperti itu. Coba ayunkan tongkat ini." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah tongkat kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menerima dengan ragu lalu mengayunkan kearah satu tumpukan kertas. Dan, wushh tumpukan kertas itu menghilang tak tahu kemana dan tiba tiba muncul diatas kepala Seokmin, membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit karna tertimpa kertas yang cukup berat.

Mr. Ollivander mengerenyitkan alis. Lalu, memberi Wonwoo tongkat yang lain. Kali ini Wonwoo mengayunkannya kearah sebuah lilin, dan ajaibnya langsung muncul api diatasnya. Mr. Ollivander terlihat puas. Lalu, meminjam sebentar tongkat Wonwoo "Hmm, kayu pohon ek, 30 centi, kaku tapi sangat kuat, dan apa ini? Rambut veela? Sangat bagus, Miss Wonwoo. Nah, bagaimana denganmu Miss. Chan? Mau mencoba?" Tanya pria tua itu, sambil menyerahkan tongkatnya kearah Wonwoo. Chan mengangguk antusias, dia tertarik dengan kayu yang bisa mengeluarkan hal hal aneh itu, melihat Wonwoo mencoba tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Pria tua itu menyerahkan sebuah tongkat kearah Chan, dan langsung diambil oleh gadis itu tanpa ragu, lalu menatap seakan akan bertanya 'aku harus mengayunkannya?' dan dibalas anggukan oleh . Chan mengayunkan arah tongkatnya kearah sebuah gelas namun, sepertinya tongkat tersebut tidak cocok dengannya sehingga gelas kaca itu retak. Chan meringis, lalu menoleh kearah . Sedangkan pria itu sudah mencari tongkat yang lain, dan menyerahkan lagi kearah Chan. Chan menerima tongkat tersebut lalu mengayunkan kekaca, yang malah membuat kaca itu berderit nyaring. Dengan gerak cepat gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tongkat itu, karna tak tahan dengan bunyinya, bukan dia saja. Namun, semua orang yang ada ditoko juga mengerenyit tak senang dengan bunyinya.

Chan menatap bingung, 'mengapa tak ada tongkat yang cocok?' pikirnya. Padahal dia baru mencoba 2 tongkat, tapi kan tetap saja. Dia dan Wonwoo bukan gadis yang suka berbelanja lama lama ditoko, dan memilih belajar untuk olimpiade. Anak Akselerisasi, mah beda. Matanya melirik kearah sebuah tongkat. yang melihatnya langsung menyerahkan tongkat itu kepada Chan. Gadis itu menerima dengan ragu, takut menimbulkan bunyi berderit lagi, lalu mengayunkan pelan kegelas retak tadi. 'karena sudah retak, sekalian pecah saja' pikirnya. Namun, kali ini gelas retak itu malah kembali seperti semula. "Great, Miss Chan. Tadinya aku takut akan menahanmu lebih lama, untuk mencari tongkat yang lain. Tapi, rupanya sudah ada tongkat yang pas untukmu. Boleh kupinjam sebentar, tongkatmu?" Tanya Mr. Olivander

Chan memberikan tongkat itu lalu matanya bersinar semangat untuk mengetahui apa yang ada ditongkat tersebut. "Kayu Hawthorn, panjang 27 centi, isinya adalah... Jantung naga. Kayunya lentur, dan kuat. Kau mendapat Jackpot Miss Chan" seru Mr. Ollivander. Soonyoung tersenyum, jujur saja ia sedikit kebosanan untuk menemani perempuan berbelanja. Andai ia tidak diancam sang Ibu untuk menemani sepupunya, atau namanya dihapus dari kartu keluarga (Ibu dan Neneknya benar benar mirip sifatnya). Mungkin, sekarang ia masih bermanja manja dengan kasurnya dan menikmati hari terakhir sebelum masuk tahun pelajaran yang baru.

"Terima kasih, . Kami harus pergi sekarang, untuk mencari kebutuhan sekolah yang lain." Ucap Soonyoung bergegas, ia melirik jam ditangan yang menunjukan jam 10. Seokmin dan yang lain menunduk sopan lalu keluar dari toko tersebut. "Jadi kalian lebih suka burung hantu atau kelelawar?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ku sarankan burung hantu, karna itu yang terbaik!" sahut Seokmin. Wonwoo terlihat bingung tak jauh beda dengan Chan yang hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Baiklah, 2 burung hantu. Seokmin kutitip sepupuku sebentar. Bawa mereka ketoko buku, Wonwoo akan memasuki tahun ke 3 bersamaku, sedangkan Chan akan memasuki tahun ke 2 sama denganmu. Carikan bukunya, ya!" pinta Soonyoung sambil berlalu pergi. Seokmin mengangguk sambil berkata "Ayo, ikut aku. Jangan sampai tersesat, nanti habis aku diceramahi oleh Hoshi Hyung" lalu merangkul Wonwoo dan Chan.

* * *

Seokmin berhenti disebuah toko buku dengan Wonwoo dan Chan yang masih mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. "Wonwoo Noona, bisa tunggu disini dahulu? Aku harus mencari buku sekolah untuk tingkatan ku dan Chan. Tak akan lama, aku janji." Tanya Seokmin. Wonwoo mengangguk patuh, lalu duduk diatas sofa yang disediakan. Seokmin menggenggam tangan Chan, agar gadis kecil nan mungil itu tak hilang ataupun tersasar (atau Seokmin sedang modus?) ia membawa Chan kederetan buku tingkat 2 lalu mulai memilah buku satu persatu, mana yang benar benar diperlukan mana yang hanya jadi cadangan.

* * *

 **Chan POV**

* * *

Seokmin oppa sedang mencari cari buku, yang aku tak tahu namanya namun aku mendengar dia sempat bergumam 'Herbologi' tadi. Jujur, aku sedikit gugup ketika berada bersamanya. Aku baru mengenalnya 2 jam lalu dan kini aku hanya ditinggal berdua dengannya. Mataku bergerak tak tentu arah, mencari objek menarik bagiku. Kurasakan genggaman Seokmin oppa masih belum lepas, dan aku tak berniat melepasnya. Bukan! Bukan karena aku menyukainya, Seokmin oppa jauh dari tipe idealku, mungkin bagian ceria, ramah, dan baik hatinya masuk. Tapi, tidak aku sama sekali tidak 'menyukainya'. Walau senyumnya lucu dan hidungnya mancung, tetap tidak.

Oke, kita sudah lewat dari topik pembicaraan. Aku melakukannya untuk _manner_. Kata ibu, tak sopan menepis ataupun melepas tangan orang yang memegang tangan kita. Jadi kubiarkan saja. Apa? Masih mau menggodaku? Padahal aku tak bohong loh. Aku menoleh kearah Seokmin oppa, wow, lihat dia membawa sekitar 14 buah buku tebal (yang paling tipis mungkin 20 centi) melayang disampingnya. Lalu ia melihat kearahku "Kita sudah selesai, apakah kau tertarik dengan beberapa buku?" tanyanya, sambil terus menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin dia takut aku hilang karena tubuhku terlalu kecil. Tingginya mungkin berkisar antara 177-179 cm. Tinggi Wonwoo eonnie sekitar 168-170 cm. Dan Soonyoung oppa sekitar 174-177 cm. Sedangkan aku hanya 164-167 cm. Aku tau aku pendek, sudah tak usah dibahas lagi.

Jadi kemungkinan besar Seokmin oppa takut aku hilang, kesasar, diculik, atau memang dia sedang modus jaga jaga saja?. Baiklah, abaikan beberapa kata terakhir. Aku hanya melirik asal sebuah buku dengan judul 'Rune Kuno tingkat dasar' lalu mengambilnya. Seokmin oppa terlihat terkejut, lalu berkata "Wah, selera belajarmu tinggi ya? Seharusnya kita belajar itu tahun depan, tapi kau sudah tertarik sekarang ya?" ujarnya terkekeh pelan, lalu mengelus rambutku. Tangan sebelahnya mengambil buku yang kupegang tadi. "Baiklah, kalo begitu ayo kita jemput kakakmu, Chanie." . Demi semua boneka Eddy (teman rubahnya pororo) yang ada dikamar Wonwoo eonnie, kuharap muka ku tak memerah sekarang. Oh, jangankan muka sekarang aku bahkan dapat merasakan telinga ku memerah, tanganku bahkan terasa dingin. Kuharap Seokmin oppa tak merasakannya

* * *

 **Chan POV off**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Wonwoo menunggu dengan bosan disofa, ditangannya sudah ada daily prophet yang disediakan disana. Matanya bergerak malas ketika membaca koran tersebut. Tiba tiba, ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri didekatnya. Ia menoleh, disana terlihat seorang laki laki yang sedang berdiri didekatnya, mungkin sedang mencari tempat duduk untuk membaca.

"Em, permisi. Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya orang itu, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukan kepala. Lalu laki laki itu duduk disebelah kiri Wonwoo, Wonwoo terus melanjutkan membaca koran dengan gambar bergerak itu sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo noona!" Ia mendengar suara Seokmin (yang pada dasarnya nyaring) berseru kepadanya sambil berjalan kearahnya bersama adiknya (dengan pipi dan telinga yang bersemu merah) serta 14 coret 15, yang satunya dipegang Seokmin. "Maaf lama, tadi ada banyak buku yang dibutuhkan." Kata Seokmin dengan nada menyesal. Wonwoo menganggukan kepala, mungkin tadi dia bosan tapi kalau melihat buku yang dibawanya, Wonwoo yakin, Seokmin memang mencari buku untuk Adiknya dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi Wonwoo berdiri dan menyuruh Chan duduk, ia yakin kaki sang adik sudah pegal.

Tiba tiba Soonyoung muncul, bersama dengan sebuah troli yang penuh. Mulai dari 2 sangkar burung hantu, 4 kantong kertas yang entah isinya apa saja, 3 sapu terbang (karna Soonyoung bilang sapu terbangnya rusak, jadi dia ingin yang model baru. Sama seperti kedua sepupunya) dan 1 kantong penuh 'barang' untuk digunakan disekolah bersama Seokmin.

Dan, tolong jangan tanyakan dimana Soonyoung dapat membayar semua itu. Hell, Keluarga Jeon kan kaya, didunia sihir ataupun didunia muggle. Mana mungkin harta mereka habis begitu saja, bahkan untuk 7 generasi kemudian juga pasti tak akan habis. Lagipula, nenek Jeon sempat berpesan kalau ia boleh membeli semua barang yang ia inginkan, sebagai bayaran karena telah membantu Wonwoo dan Chan. Sebagai informasi, Soonyoung adalah satu satunya cucu laki laki nenek Jeon, jadi tentu ia juga sangat dimanja. Walau neneknya kerap kali menyebut nama Chan, ketika ditanya siapa cucu favorit-nya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat untuk mempostnya 2 hari lalu, namun ada masalah dengan jaringan disini. Jadi aku lakukan sebisa ku.

Dan ini mungkin sedikit panjang, karena rasa terimakasihku untuk para readers, walaupun itu silent readers. Tapi sungguh aku ingin minta pendapat kalian tentang beberapa pairing kedepan. Dan maafkan aku jika ini terlalu sedikit atau terlalu panjang. Aku tahu jika chapter ini sedikit membingungkan, Jujur aku juga cukup bingung. **So, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Real**

Author: Lee Rana17

Cast: Kim Mingyu (15 tahun)

Jeon Wonwoo (GS) (16 tahun)

Lee Chan (GS) (14 tahun)

Choi Hansol (15 tahun)

(You will find the other cast)

Pairing: Meanie, Chansol, Jiwon(?), Soonchan(?) (You will find the other pairing)

Rate : T/T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Family(?)

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC. Hogwarts AU. Wizard AU. Garing. Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. Hogwarts and Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, The Story belong to Lee Rana17. There had same place, magic, and others with Harry Potter.**

 **This fanfic dedication for Meanie shipper, Chansol shipper, Jiwon Shipper, and little SoonChan Shipper.**

* * *

Dan, tolong jangan tanyakan dimana Soonyoung dapat membayar semua itu. Hell, Keluarga Jeon kan kaya, didunia sihir ataupun didunia muggle. Mana mungkin harta mereka habis begitu saja, bahkan untuk 7 generasi kemudian juga pasti tak akan habis. Lagipula, nenek Jeon sempat berpesan kalau ia boleh membeli semua barang yang ia inginkan, sebagai bayaran karena telah membantu Wonwoo dan Chan. Sebagai informasi, Soonyoung adalah satu satunya cucu laki laki nenek Jeon, jadi tentu ia juga sangat dimanja. Walau neneknya kerap kali menyebut nama Chan, ketika ditanya siapa cucu favorit-nya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran lalu menghepaskan tubuh ke sofa disamping kanan Chan. "Belum, tunggu sebentar Young. Aku perlu membeli buku ku. Ayo, Seokmin tolong antarkan aku." Pinta Wonwoo pada Seokmin yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menghilang bersama Wonwoo dibalik rak rak buku. Soonyoung menyengir kearah Chan, lalu menggoda sepupunya dengan berkata "Mengapa telingamu memerah, Chanie?" Chan hanya terdiam, salah salah kata Soonyoung akan tahu bahwa Seokmin-lah yang berhasil, membuatnya memerah.

Tapi, Soonyoung tak berhenti mengganggunya. Bahkan tiba tiba dia berbisik. "Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang disamping mu?" ujarnya jahil, lalu mengintip kesamping Chan. "Joshua sunbae!" pekik Soonyoung heboh ketika tahu bahwa orang duduk disamping Chan adalah Joshua atau Jisoo, kakak kelasnya yang sekarang berada ditingkat 4. Dan tentu saja berhasil membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Chan dan Joshua. "Chan, demi semua poster Mason Cook dikamarmu. Aku tak sudi sepupuku yang bar bar sepertimu, menyukai Joshua sunbae yang seperti malaikat. Ohh, sepupuku yang malang, maafkan aku yang tak merestui mu dari awal pertemuanmu." Ujar Soonyoung dramatis, yang disambut dengan pukulan ditangan dan tendangan di kaki oleh Chan.

"Berhenti menyerocos tak jelas Kwon gila! Siapa yang suka siapa, heh?! Berhenti menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa tahu faktanya." Kata Chan sambil menjewer kakak sepupunya itu. "Joshua ssi, aku sangat sangat minta maaf. Karena kelakuan sepupuku yang mulai kumat penyakitnya, dengan nama Soonyoung aku minta maaf pada mu." Ujar Chan sambil membungkukan kepalanya berulang kali kearah pria yang disebut Soonyoung 'Joshua sunbae' tadi. Lalu, dengan tidak berperi Soonyoung-an. Chan menyuruh dia membayar buku yang dibelinya bersama Seokmin tadi, setelahnya ia menarik Soonyoung keluar dari toko.

Demi apa pun Chan malu setengah mati punya sepupu yang cerewet dan berisik sepertinya. Walau kadang Soonyoung itu normal dan terlihat seperti tipe idealnya, namun ketika ia sudah berada dalam mode idiot habislah riwayat Chan karena, malu tak kepalang. Chan menyuruh Soonyoung untuk membelikannya hadiah, untuk mengganti rasa malu nya. Masa bodo dengan kakaknya dan Seokmin, dia akan langsung menjaga jarak dari toko itu.

Chan melirik kearah sebuah toko aksesoris, dan menemukan sebuah bandul yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran berwarna abu abu gelap, dimana ditengahnya terdapat jam pasir ukuran mini dengan sebuah cincin berwarna navy yang berhiaskan dengan bintang bintang kecil, melingkari jam pasir itu. Mata Chan berbinar lucu lalu mulai menyeret tangan Soonyoung kearah toko tersebut dan mulai merengek seperti anak kecil sesekali melakukan aegyo khusus untuk Soonyoung. Soonyoung mendesah kecil lalu memasuki toko tersebut untuk membelikan kalung tersebut untuk adiknya yang menatapnya penuh harap dari jendela toko. Setelah membayar, Soonyoung bergegas keluar untuk menemui Chan. Dia sudah memikirkan perhitungan yang pantas buat Chan karna sudah memukulnya, menendangnya, menjewernya, dan memaksanya membeli kalung itu.

* * *

Wonwoo sudah selesai membeli buku bukunya bersama Seokmin, tapi ia terkejut ketika mendapati sofa yang diduduki Chan dan Soonyoung tadi hanya ada 1 orang yang mendudukinya. Seokmin meringis, lalu mulai menoleh kekiri dan kanan. Wonwoo mendengus kesal, masa ia ditinggal oleh duo sipit itu? (dia tak sadar kalau dia sipit juga). Akhirnya, Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada laki laki yang sudah sedari tadi duduk disitu.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana 2 orang yang duduk disini tadi?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan sopan, laki laki tersebut menoleh "Oh, Soonyoung dan gadis manis tadi, ya? Mereka tadi keluar sebentar." Sahut pria itu. Wonwoo mengangguk anggukan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sedangkan Seokmin terus memperhatikan orang itu sampai beberapa menit dan tiba tiba berteriak, "Jisoo sunbae-nim?!". Sepertinya, hidup Joshua tidak akan damai sampai Seokmin dan Soonyoung hilang dari pandangannya. Poor Joshua.

* * *

"Chan, ayolah. Kau sudah lama tak mencium pipiku." Ujar Soonyoung sambil menunjuk pipinya, yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Chan dengan pipi yang mengembung. Ya, apa kalian tahu apa balasan dari Soonyoung dari seluruh tingkah Chan hari ini? Benar, Chan harus mencium pipi pemuda sipit itu, baru Soonyoung mau memberikan kalungnya. Chan merengut tak suka, walaupun Soonyoung sepupunya tetap saja malu kalau harus menciumnya dikeramaian. Bisa bisa disangka kalau dia adalah kekasih Soonyoung. Tapi, Chan juga sangat menginginkan kalung itu. Maka dari itu, akhirnya dia menganggukan kepala dengan syarat Soonyoung harus menutup matanya. Soonyoung sih setuju saja, tapi dia sudah membuat ide jahil untuk itu. Ketika Chan mulai memajukan bibirnya untuk mencium pipi Soonyoung, tinggal 2 centi lagi Soonyoung tiba tiba membuka mata dan menoleh kearahnya. Hingga 'cup' sepupunya itu mengecup pelan bibirnya, lalu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi yang Chan keluarkan sekarang. Dimana mata Chan membulat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka sehingga menunjukan gigi depannya, dan matanya mengedip beberapa kali dengan cepat. Sebelum teriakan nyaring keluar dari bibir Chan, Soonyoung sudah melafalkan mantra 'mufliato' hingga suara nyaring Chan hanya didengar olehnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa degan Wonwoo yang melihat kejadian itu, mulutnya sudah menyumpah serapahi Soonyoung dengan semangat

"SOONYOUNG! DEMI SALAD BUAH YANG DIMAKAN OLEH WONWOO EONNIE TADI PAGI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Well, goodluck Kwon Soonyoung. Kau harus menghadapi 2 Jeon yang mengamuk.

* * *

Setelah insiden tadi siang Chan ngambek, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika dimobil bahkan tadi dia tidak memberi salam pada Seokmin. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang melihat adegan 'bibir-polos-chan-yang-ternodai-oleh-kwon-sialan-sipit-brengsek-soonyoung' langsung menarik rambut Soonyoung dengan bar bar, menyeretnya ketoko buku yang tadi, meninggalkan Seokmin bersama Chan yang masih memerah karena kesal dan malu, tanpa memerdulikan pandangan aneh orang orang dan ringisan kecil dari orang yang dipanggil Seokmin tadi 'Jisoo sunbae-nim' menyuruh Soonyoung membayar buku buku tadi dan keluar dari toko buku tersebut, meminta Seokmin mendorong troli yang isinya bertambah dengan bukunya dan Chan. Dan sekarang ia sedang menyiapkan eksekusi mati untuk orang yang bernama 'Kwon Soonyoung'.

Pulang pulang dari tempat itu, terkejut setengah mati melihat Sang anak pertama yang pendiam, sopan, santun, ramah dan baik hati menyeret Soonyoung yang notabennya sebagai sepupu satu satunya yang sudah terlihat setengah hancur karena rambutnya yang ditarik Wonwoo. Diikuti anak keduanya yang masuk kerumah sambil menghentak hentakan kaki, berjalan menunduk, wajah memerah, dan berlari kekamarnya secepat mungkin. Lalu, terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Chan "AKU BENCI KWON SOONYOUNG!" yang semakin membuat bingung, karena setahunya anak keduanya itu sangat menyayangi sepupu Kwon mereka. Lalu, menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengambil barang yang ada di mobil Soonyoung sambil memijat dahinya yang pening bukan kepalang, melihat tingkah laku anak dan sepupunya itu.

* * *

Jadi bagaimana? tambah bingung ya? ehe. Ini juga tambah pendek? Hehe aku baru menulis 7k+

Btw, aku kepikiran untuk menambahkan Sanha Astro dan Karry Wang Tfboys. Bagaimana?

Oh, aku juga berpikiran untuk, mungkin, menambah cast. Cuma sebagai temannya kok, pair disini hanya svt 'crack' couple. Karena tak mungkinkan, jika disekolah sebesar itu tanpa ada murid lain selain mereka.

 **Please, review.** Aku butuh beberapa saran, tolong untuk beberapa saat jangan jadi silent reader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Real**

Author: Lee Rana17

Cast: Kim Mingyu (15 tahun)

Jeon Wonwoo (GS) (16 tahun)

Lee Chan (GS) (14 tahun)

Choi Hansol (15 tahun)

(You will find the other cast)

Pairing: Meanie, Chansol, Jiwon(?), Soonchan(?) (You will find the other pairing)

Rate : T/T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Family(?)

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC. Hogwarts AU. Wizard AU. Garing. Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. Hogwarts and Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, The Story belong to Lee Rana17. There had same place, magic, and others with Harry Potter.**

 **This fanfic dedication for Meanie shipper, Chansol shipper, Jiwon Shipper, and little SoonChan Shipper.**

* * *

Pulang pulang dari tempat itu, Mrs. Jeon terkejut setengah mati melihat Sang anak pertama yang pendiam, sopan, santun, ramah dan baik hati menyeret Soonyoung yang notaben-nya sebagai sepupu satu satunya yang sudah terlihat setengah hancur karena rambutnya yang ditarik Wonwoo. Diikuti anak keduanya yang masuk kerumah sambil menghentak hentakan kaki, berjalan menunduk, wajah memerah, dan berlari kekamarnya secepat mungkin. Lalu, terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Chan "AKU BENCI KWON SOONYOUNG!" yang semakin membuat bingung, karena setahunya anak keduanya itu sangat menyayangi sepupu Kwon mereka. Lalu, Mrs. Jeon menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengambil barang yang ada di mobil Soonyoung sambil memijat dahinya yang pening bukan kepalang, melihat tingkah laku anak dan sepupunya itu.

* * *

 **Perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Jeon (Tempat eksekusi mati KSY)**

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku. **Kwon-keparat-Soonyoung**?" Tanya Wonwoo setengah mengumpat. Jika si sipit Kwon itu bukan sepupunya bisa dipastikan Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati mengambil pisau daging didapur, serta gunting rumput di halaman belakang, lalu mencabik cabik tubuh si Kwon sialan, menjadi 'Malaikat Mautnya' merendam tubuhnya kedalam panci besar berisi air panas yang sedang dimasak, dan membuang mayatnya kekolam piranha yang bercampur dengan buaya. Oke, Wonwoo sukses berubah jadi psikopat sekarang.

"Apa?" tanya Soonyoung sok polos, sambil menatap mata Wonwoo seakan akan dia tak bersalah. Wonwoo geram, setengah mati ia ingin mencabik tubuh Soonyoung dengan gigi nya sendiri namun berhasil ia tahan amarahnya. _'Si sipit ini cari mati rupanya'_ batin Wonwoo sambil mengadu giginya. Soonyoung sih santai, walaupun dia melihat maut didepan mata. Kalau dia takut nanti si Iblis Jeon akan merasa menang dan akan terus menindas dirinya.

Soonyoung akui, Wonwoo itu manis, cantik, kalau sedang belajar dia terlihat imut ketika pakai kacamata bulatnya. Tapikan tetap saja, dia itu punya penyakit sister complex. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak menyukai Chan. Wonwoo itu sayang pada Chan, dia juga suka Chan tapi dalam arti saudara. Wonwoo tak suka adiknya disentuh orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya, mau itu teman Chan yang berkunjung, Orang yang Chan suka, apalagi Sasaeng fans nya Chan (Chan itu anggota klub dance juga disekolahnya). Bisa habis mereka didamprat Wonwoo, bahkan kalau sifat bar barnya muncul Wonwoo tak segan segan menjambak, bahkan menggunting rambut orang itu.

Wonwoo berbeda jauh dengan Chan. Chan itu luar bar bar, dalamnya polos, bersih, masih takut berbuat dosa selain memarahi sepupunya, melawan orang tua? Chan akan berpikir 50x sebelum berbuat. Walau tak bisa masak, Chan rela melukai tangannya demi membuat nasi goreng buat sepupu kesayangannya, Kalau Chan tidak suka pada seseorang ia akan menghindari melihat wajah orang itu. Beda sama Wonwoo yang langsung main ceramah atau _jambak_.

Kalau diberi veritaserum mungkin Soonyoung akan mengakui seberapa seram Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo bahkan tak tau apa itu veritaserum. Jadi Soonyoung memilih diam. Ntah, kenapa dirinya yakin kalau dia tidak akan mati ditangan sepupu Jeon yang ini, karna sepupu Jeon yang lain pasti akan datang menolongnya. Dan benar saja, firasat Soonyoung tak salah. Tiba tiba Chan dengan wajah yang masih cemberut datang, "Wonwoo eonnie, aku baik baik saja. Tadi, aku yang mau mencium Soonyoung oppa, tapi tiba tiba Soonyoung oppa menoleh jadi terkena bibirku" ujar Chan. Apa Soonyoung bilang, Chan itu polos. Mana tau dia kalau itu bukan kebetulan saat Soonyoung menoleh, tapi memang sudah disusun baik baik oleh otak bejat Kwon.

Jujur, kadang Soonyoung dan Wonwoo khawatir dengan sifat Chan yang polos. Dimana tipe idealnya itu laki laki dari kartun Disney. Padahal Soonyoung rasa dirinya 300x lebih tampan dan setelah itu dia pasti dapat cubitan kecil dari Wonwoo.  
"Jadi, Chan yang mau mencium Soonyoung?" tanya Wonwoo tak mengerti, Chan mengangguk malu, dia disini hanya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa sepupu kesayangannya."Benarkah? tapi mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi, Chan?"  
"A..aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya eonnie, dan aku sendiri terkejut akan itu." Chan menunduk lagi setelah mengatakan itu. Soonyoung berpikir jika dalam film Twilight, Chan akan menjadi seorang Omega yang baik, dan Wonwoo adalah Alpha, sedangkan dia akan menjadi Alpha didepan Chan dan Omega didepan Wonwoo. Berperibadian ganda, eoh?

Kalau bukan karena Chan datang mungkin Wonwoo sudah mengikat Soonyoung dikursi yang ia duduki sekarang, dan membakar ruangan itu agar Soonyoung mati terpanggang, atau mati terbakar? Soonyoung meringis kecil, kalau diurutkan dia, Wonwoo, dan Chan seperti batu, gunting, kertas. Dimana dia adalah gunting, Wonwoo adalah batu, dan Chan adalah kertas. Oke, cukup perumpamaannya. Soonyoung hanya ingin bertanya pada Wonwoo, kapan dia akan meperlakukan Soonyoung sama seperti adik perempuannya.

"Okay, Young kau selamat hari ini. Jika ciuman, tidak, sentuhan dibibir tadi disebabkan oleh mu. Ku jamin, masa depanmu akan hilang ditanganku" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Lalu, mulai mengusir Soonyoung, untuk menyiapkan barang barang yang akan dia bawa ke sekolah besok . Setelah itu, dia mengantar Chan tidur. Ini masih cukup sore untuk dikatakan telah malam. Wonwoo hanya tak ingin adik dan sepupunya kelelahan nanti.

* * *

Keesokannya, Soonyoung sudah datang pukul 6 pagi bersama keluarga Kwon. Setelah menyapa nenek Jeon dan Mr. Jeon, Soonyoung berlari kedapur, mengambil beberapa buah strawberry lalu menyengir tampan (ini kata Soonyoung sendiri) ketika bertemu dengan Mrs. Jeon. Dan ikut makan sarapan bersama dengan Wonwoo dan Chan. Hari ini mereka tampak berbeda, dimana Wonwoo (yang sudah kembali kemode normal) terlihat diam sambil membolak balik buku Transfigurasi, dan Chan yang terus menerus mengayunkan tongkatnya ke benda benda disekitarnya. Membuatnya melayang. Anehnya, mereka terlihat sangat antusias. Berbeda dari awalnya, ketika mereka dinyatakan akan pindah kesekolah sihir.

Sekitar jam 8 lewat, mereka berangkat kestasiun kereta. Chan terlihat tertarik dengan burung hantunya, berkali kali ia mencoba melebarkan kelopak matanya seperti burung hantu itu, namun tentu saja gagal "Kalau sipit, terima kenyataan sist." Kata Soonyoung, dan sukses membuat Chan cemberut. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan nenek Jeon (tadi dia memaksa ikut, agar bisa melihat cucunya masuk ke sekolah sihir). Merogoh tasnya, lalu mengambil 2 buah kantung.

"Ini uang untuk kebutuhan kalian nanti. Pakai seperlunya, jika habis kalian bisa meminta Soonyoung untuk mengambilkan uang di Bank Gringotts." Kata nenek Jeon sambil menyerahkan kantung itu ke Wonwoo dan Chan yang langsung mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'. Soonyoung menatap kearah neneknya lalu nyengir "Jadi Nanny, apakah aku dapat uang saku juga?" tanyanya penuh harap, yang dibalas dengan geplakan dikepala dari sang Nenek "Heh, kau itu sudah ada kunci Bank keluarga Jeon. Buat apa aku memberimu uang saku?" kata sang nenek jengkel. Soonyoung cemberut, Wonwoo dan Chan tertawa, Nenek menggumam kesal.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di Stasiun. Soonyoung bergegas untuk segera mengambil trolinya, yang diikuti oleh Wonwoo dan Chan. Merasa ketiga cucunya bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri, Nenek Jeon memilih pulang bersama supir keluarga. Lalu, Soonyoung menyuruh Wonwoo dan Chan mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka pun menurut. Baru berapa langkah, Soonyoung berhenti sambil berdesis 'sialan!'. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Soonyoung, dan mendapati sang sepupu sedang memandang tak suka kearah 3 orang laki laki yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Dengan gerakan cepat, Soonyong mengamit tangan Wonwoo dan Chan lalu berbisik "Kumohon, berjalanlah lebih cepat. Jika bisa sesuaikan dengan kecepatanku." Pintanya, yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari kedua sepupunya itu. Dan, detik berikutnya Soonyoung berjalan super cepat, diikuti Wonwoo yang mencoba melebarkan langkahnya, dan Chan yang setengah berlari mengikutinya. Setelah berjarak cukup jauh dari posisi awal, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah dinding pembatas yang berada diantara peron 9 dan peron 10. Soonyoung hanya memberikan intruksi bahwa mereka harus mengikuti dirinya, yang sudah hilang ditelan dinding dihadapannya. Chan takut, sedangkan Wonwoo ragu. Tapi, sesuai perintah sepupu Kwon, mereka berlari kearah dinding tersebut dan menghilang.

* * *

"Jihoon noona!" panggil seseorang, yang rupanya adalah Seokmin. Penampilannya berbeda dari yang kemarin. Sekarang, ia menggunakan kemeja putih, yang dibalut jubah berwarna hitam yang dibagian dadanya terdapat gambar gryffin berwarna emas dan latar merah, dan dasi berwarna merah bergaris kuning, khas gryffindor. Seseorang yang merasa dipanggil oleh Seokmin menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan tinggi yang terpaut jauh dari Seokmin, mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan murid gryffindor lainnya, bermata sipit, namun berkulit seputih susu, berjalan sendiri di stasiun lalu menoleh sambil mendelik tajam.

"Tolong jangan membuatku malu disini, Lee Seokmin. Aku bahkan belum melangkahkan kaki ku kedalam kereta, dan kau sudah memanggilku layaknya aku seorang buronan." Ucap gadis, yang disebut Jihoon tadi sambil mendengus tak suka. Seokmin nyengir, ia heran mengapa gadis yang membenci hal hal berisik ini bisa masuk keasramanya, yang notabennya adalah asrama paling heboh diHogwarts, sekolahnya. Jihoon itu pendiam, pintar, dan jarang mengganggu orang lain. Lalu, mengapa topi seleksi memilihnya masuk keasrama yang berisi orang orang dari rumah sakit jiwa, ini? Karena, Jihoon kalau sudah kesal barang sedikit saja habis semua orang diumpatnya, belum ditambah amukannya yang seperti ketua dari seluruh gadis bar bar didunia.

"Ehehehe, mian noona. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk menyapa gadis gryffindor yang sedang berjalan sendiri."Kata Seokmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya,mencoba menggoda Jihoon. Jihoon memutar mata malas, nyaris tas jinjing kecil yang ia sampirkan dibahu melayang kearah wajah tampan, coret menyebalkan Seokmin. "Ya ya, berhentilah menggangguku Kyeom, sebaiknya kau mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu. Oh, dan ucapkan selamat dariku kepada Tuan Kwon itu." Ujar Jihoon, lalu ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih bingung ditempat.

"Kwon? Kwon siapa? Apa Jiyong sunbae? Atau Soonyoung hyung? Lagi pula selamat untuk apa?" Seokmin mengerutkan alis, namun dengan segera ia tersadar lalu berjalan menuju kompartemennya tadi. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata sipit dari gadis Gryffindor yang berjalan terlebih dahulu itu memerah.

* * *

Soonyoung menguap malas, ia baru saja memasuki sebuah kompartemen kosong bersama kedua sepupunya. Lalu mulai menyusun koper kecil miliknya dan sepupunya diatas tempat duduk. Wonwoo sudah duduk manis diatas tempat duduk yang berrhadapan dengan tempat duduk Soonyoung dan Chan, sembari membuka lembaran lembaran buku Rune Kuno yang ia pilih sebagai pelajaran tambahannya. Wonwoo tak tertarik, benar benar tak tertarik dengan dunia sihir, sekolahnya nanti, tongkat, dan buku buku pelajarannya itu. Hanya saja ia sedang penasaran, apa yang akan ia pelajari nanti.

Chan sendiri masih asyik menatapi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Soonyoung. Sesekali matanya melirik kejendela, melihat orang orang yang berlalu lalang diluar kereta. Ketika ia melihat Soonyoung lagi, ia terkejut dengan baju yang dikenakan sepupu sudah berbeda dari yang tadi ia lihat. Seragam sekolah Hogwarts.

Soonyoung sendiri menatap kearah sepupunya, ia baru teringat jika Wonwoo dan Chan adalah Penyihir (yang terbiasa dengan hal hal normal berbau muggle) yang masih belum menguasai satu mantra pun. Tangan Soonyoung bergerak mencari tongkatnya, dan bibirnya mulai merapalkan mantra 'Chagges' seraya mengayunkan tongkat kearah Chan. Wonwoo melirik sejenak, sedangkan Chan terperangah ketika melihat dirinya sudah berganti pakaian dalam sekejap mata.

Ketika Soonyoung mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Wonwoo, ia menolak dan berkata "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" lalu menaruh buku yang tadi ia baca dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Chan. Dalam hitungan detik pakaiannya sudah berganti. Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Hell, Wonwoo itu penyihir baru jadi. Tapi, ia sudah bisa merapalkan sebuah mantra. Chan yang melihatnya hanya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak antusias. Matanya berbinar binar penasaran.

"Ah! Aku tahu satu mantra!" ucap Chan, lalu mengambil tongkat yang ada disakunya. "Accio coklat" ucapnya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tiba tiba kopernya terbuka sendiri dan muncul sebuah coklat yang ia bawa dari rumah, terbang kearahnya. Soonyoung melongo, sekarang ia sadar perbedaan orang jenius dan biasa itu bagaimana. Kedua sepupunya benar benar belajar dengan cepat. Sebenarnya, Soonyoung itu pintar, buktinya ia terpilih menjadi prefek saat berada ditingkat 2. Kalau Soonyoung yang pintar saja bisa menjadi prefek, bagaimana dengan sepupunya? Jadi ketua murid?

Tak lama dari kejadian itu, seseorang membuka pintu kompartermen mereka. "Ah, maaf mengganggu. Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Kompartemen yang lain mungkin sudah penuh." Tanya orang itu penuh harap. Chan tersenyum lalu dengan senang lalu, menarik tangan orang itu. Orang itu menurut walaupun masih bingung. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Chan dan Hoshi, dan bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo yang masih fokus pada bukunya. "Hai! Aku Jeon Chan, murid baru. Dan itu, kakak perempuanku Jeon Wonwoo dan yang sipit itu, sepupuku Kwon Soonyoung." Sapa Chan sambil menyodorkan tangannya, kearah orang yang bergender laki laki itu. Anak itu menyambut hangat uluran tangan Chan. " Aku Choi Seungcheol, murid Slytherin tingkat 4. Dan, soal Soonyoung aku kenal dengan dia." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Hai hyung, kenapa kau ada dikompartemen gryffindor? Apakah kompartemen slytherin sudah penuh?" sapa Soonyoung sekaligus bertanya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, kompartemen adikku masih cukup untukku sendiri. Tapi, kau tahukan tingkah adikku dan teman temannya. Aku sendiri tak tahan, apalagi denganmu yang sering berurusan dengan mereka." Jawab Seungcheol sembari meringis malu. Soonyoung menatap maklum. Memang adik dari sunbae-nya ini, kelewatan bertingkah. Awalnya sih tak Soonyoung hiraukan, tapi ketika pertandingan Quidditch tahun keduanya dimana Seokmin dan adiknya Seungcheol itu masih ditingkat pertama pada semester kedua mereka, ada sebuah insiden yang bikin Soonyoung geram setengah mati. Bukan hanya Soonyoung saja sih, tapi seluruh penghuni asramanya. Yang membuat asrama gryffindor dan slytherin perang dingin selama 4 bulan lebih 3 minggu. Walaupun sebenarnya para prefek dari slytherin sudah mencoba minta maaf berhari hari sebelumnya, tapi para anggota asrama gryffindor malah menutup mata dan telinga lalu mulai berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Berpura pura tuli dan buta, atas permintaan maaf para prefek slytherin (perlu diketahui, kalau Seungcheol juga termasuk dari orang yang meminta maaf pada mereka)

Chan hanya menatap bingung dengan pembicaran kedua anggota prefek itu. Wonwoo sendiri terlihat acuh tak acuh mendengarkan. Mereka mulai mengobrol bersama, sambil sesekali Seungcheol menanyakan tentang Wonwoo ataupun Chan. Chan sendiri cukup tertarik dengan cerita cerita dari Seungcheol, mulai dari menjahili guru kelas ramalan, sampai hewan yang ia pelihara disekolah. Soonyoung sendiri menimpali dengan beberapa lelucon dan sedikit kisahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa sebuah troli penuh makanan manis, menawarkan dari kompartemen satu kekompartemen lainnya. Ketika tiba dikompartemen milik mereka (Soonyoung cs), Seungcheol berdiri untuk membeli satu bar coklat susu ukuran sedang, dan beberapa permen jagung, sedangkan Soonyoung membeli coklat kodok, jellybean berbagai rasa, dan permen lemon. Wonwoo dan Chan masing bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka beli, karena mereka belum pernah merasakan cemilan aneh dari dunia sihir. Sehingga, Soonyoung mengambil inisiatif untuk membeli setoples kecil permen lemon juga permen jagung, lalu setoples kecil permen coklat caramel, sebuah coklat susu ukuran sedang, sebuah dark coklat ukuran sedang dan sebuah permen apel berbalut caramel. Oh, dan tentu saja ia menggunakan uang yang diberikan Nanny kepada Wonwoo dan Chan (Usut punya usut sang nenek memberikan 5,000 Galleon untuk masing masing dari mereka. Dan Soonyoung pikir itu sangat-lebih dari cukup untuk digunakan mereka selama beberapa tahun kedepan tanpa perlu meminta uang lagi.) mana sudi Soonyoung menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk membeli cemilan sebanyak itu.

Wonwoo mengedip cepat ketika melihat makanan yang dibeli Soonyoung, dia khawatir. Tidak, dia tidak khawatir dengan uang saku yang bisa saja habis karena Soonyoung membeli banyak permen. Namun, dia khawatir dengan 'bagaimana cara menghabiskan semua makanan manis itu dalam sekejap'. Apakah Soonyoung punya dendam terpendam pada mereka hingga ingin menyebabkan gigi dia dan Chan bolong atau ingin menyebabkan mereka terkena diabetes karena makan makanan yang manis terlalu banyak. Chan sendiri tak perduli dengan hal itu, ia hanya tertarik dengan permen apel-karamel lalu mulai mengulum permen yang diberikan Soonyoung kepadanya itu. Tentu saja tidak sekaligus, bibir Chan terlalu kecil untuk mengulum apel yang besarnya sama dengan satu kepalan tangan Soonyoung.

Seungcheol menawarkan coklat yang ada ditangannya kepada Wonwoo, dan disambut dengan gelengan kecil darinya. Soonyoung lalu mengambil 6 botol kecil yang ukuranya rata rata setengah dari ukuran toples permen yang tadi ia beli. Lalu, ia memindahkan 3 toples permen yang berbeda itu ke 6 botol kecil tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo dan Chan yang menatap bingung. "Ini untuk kalian makan ketika diasrama nanti. Berbagilah dengan teman sekamarmu. Karena kalian tak bisa setiap hari pergi keluar hogwarts, kecuali memang ada keperluan mendesak." Ujar Soonyoung sambil menyesap permen lemonnya. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia memasukan 3 botol permen yang Soonyoung berikan tadi kedalam kopernya dan setelah itu, ia membuka dark coklat miliknya. Soonyoung membantu Chan memasukan 3 botol permen tadi karena satu tangan Chan sedang mengenggam tangkai permennya. Masih sekitar empat jam lagi untuk sampai di Hogwarts, dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh mereka dengan cara tidur selama 2-3 jam. Satu jam terakhir mereka gunakan untuk bermain beberapa permainan, dan bercerita tentang guru guru diHogwarts.

* * *

Setelah sampai diHogwarts mereka bertemu dengan Mr. Wu, guru asal cina yang mengajar tentang satwa satwa sihir. Kabarnya, ia memelihara seekor naga dirumahnya. Ia mengantar para siswa kearah gerbang sekolah sambil menceklis kertas data yang ada di tangannya. Matanya melirik tajam ketika melihat 3 orang murid asrama Slytherin yang sedang mengganggu seorang murid perempuan asal Hufflepuf.  
"Demi Merlin." Keluhnya, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum- " **KIM MINGYU! CHOI HANSOL! WEN JUNHUI! 2 DETENSI SETELAH MAKAN MALAM DIAULA BESAR!** "-meneriaki 3 berandalan didepannya. Laki laki yang disebut Choi Hansol hanya mendengus, sedangkan yang bernama Kim Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Hanya Wen Junhui yang menyahut dengan suara acuh tak acuh "Yaa, saem." Jawabnya. Lalu, 3 pria asal asrama ular itu berjalan santai sambil sesekali tertawa atau berbisik bisik. Mr. Wu yang melihatnya hanya memijat pelan dahinya, pusing bukan lagi hal yang baru untuk dikatakan jika ia sudah bertemu para berandalan muda itu, ia bisa merasakn jika ia terkena darah tinggi setiap bertemu dengan mereka.

* * *

Soonyoung membantu Wonwoo membawakan kopernya, sedangkan Seungcheol dengan baik hati membawa kopernya sendiri dan koper Chan kearah kereta kuda. Lalu, mereka menyapa Mr. Wu yang baru saja bergumam tak jelas dan dibalas dengan senyuman diwajah guru muda itu. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali berbincang bincang, lalu mulai menaiki kereta kuda yang disiapkan. Wonwoo menggerutu pada Soonyoung ketika buku yang ia baca diambil oleh sang sepupu bermata sipitnya itu, dengan dalih bahwa mungkin Wonwoo nanti akan merasa pusing karenanya. Seungcheol terkekeh ketika melihat calon adik kelasnya yang mengerucutkan bibir tak suka kearah Soonyoung sambil terkadang mencibir prefek asal Gryffindor itu.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka telah sampai di gerbang depan Hogwarts. Soonyoung dan Seungcheol harus memisahkan diri dari Woonwoo dan Chan, tidak lupa dengan nasihat pendek dari Soonyoung. Wonwoo sendiri sedang menarik lengan Chan sambil menenteng koper miliknya, diikuti dengan Chan. Mereka berjalan kearah ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengkonfirmasi kepindahan mereka, lagi pula mereka bukan masuk sebagai murid tingkat satu. Setelah beberapa kali nyaris tersesat, Wonwoo menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah. Tapi, dia dan Chan hanya mematung disana. Karena seharusnya Wonwoo tahu, bahwa sekolah sihir bukan sekolah biasa, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah biasanya terdapat pintu didepannya.

"Eoh? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang berhenti diruangan yang sama dengan Wonwoo dan Chan berada, dibelakangnya terdapat gadis imut berambut krim lembut. Wonwoo mengedip lucu, Chan tersenyum kecil lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.  
"Um... Kami harus mengkonfirmasi kepindahan kami disini." Chan menjawab ragu, matanya melirik kesana kemari. Gadis dihadapanya menaikan alisnya "Lalu?" tanya gadis itu. "Dan disini tak ada pintu untuk masuk keruangan kepala sekolah?" Chan bertanya sekaligus menyatakan kebingungannya. Gadis dihadapan mereka tersenyum.

"Kalian muggle? Atau kalian tidak tahu kata sandi masuk keruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya gadis itu. Wonwoo menganggukan kepala atas kedua pertanyaan itu, _'sialan, si sipit itu tak bilang kalau disini ada sandinya untuk masuk_ ' batin Wonwoo mengumpati Soonyoung. Gadis dihadapannya mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, kalau begitu kata sandinya adalah 'permen lemon'." Ujarnya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu mengucapkan kata sandinya yang dikatakannya tadi. Tiba tiba tembok bata dihadapan mereka terbelah dan menunjukan sebuah patung Gryffin yang dilingkari oleh tangga menuju keatas. "Ayo ikut aku!" ujar sang gadis.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan dikuti oleh Wonwwo, Chan, dan gadis yang bersamanya tadi. Ketika sampai dipuncak tangga, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang meneliti beberapa laporan. "Permisi sir, Aku membawa 3 murid pindahan." Kata gadis itu kepada pria paruh baya didepannya. Pria itu melirik mereka, dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. "Aigoo, aku lupa kalau ada murid pindahan tahun ini. Aku Joo In Sung, kepala sekolah kalian. Panggil aku sir Joo atau Joo saem, okay?" Ujar kepala sekolah sambil menaikan alis, 3 orang siswi dihadapannya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, Miss Xu dan Miss Jeon's, bukan?" Tanya Pria itu yang masih disambut oleh anggukan dari para siswinya. "Baiklah, kalian hanya perlu berganti pakaian. Untuk sementara gunakan kamar mandi prefek terlebih dahulu. Lalu, jangan lupa untuk datang ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam bersama. Kalian harus diseleksi. Kupikir cukup itu, terimakasih Miss Yoon karna telah mengantar mereka." Ujarnya lagi. Setelah mengatakan terimakasih, keempat gadis itu pamit keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kita belum berkenalan bukan? Aku Yoon Jeonghan, prefek Hufflepuf tahun keempat" Gadis yang dari tadi mengantar mereka mengenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, tingkat tiga. Dan ini, adikku, Jeon Jeongchan, tingkat dua. Imnida." Kata Wonwoo ambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya, Chan lagi lagi hanya tersenyum. "Emm.. Ni Hao, eh, Halo. Xu Minghao tingkat kedua." Sapa gadis berambut krim dengan wajah imut itu, bahasa Koreanya masih belum terlalu lancar. Terdengar dari aksen Cina yang kental, namun terdengar lucu ketika ia gunakan.

* * *

Jeonghan mengantar mereka ke kamar mandi prefek yaang lumayan jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Jeonghan mengantarkan mereka ke Aula Besar. Lalu, ia memisahkan diri dari Wonwoo, Chan dan Minghao. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan Hufflepuf, sebelum itu ia meminta mereka untuk menunggu dikursi yang sudah disiapkan untuk menyeleksi murid. Wonwoo mengajak Minghao dan Chan untuk duduk bersama, sambil menunggu nama mereka dipanggil.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" panggil salah satu guru, meminta Wonwoo untuk maju agar bisa segera diseleksi. Wonwoo melangkah maju dengan sedikit ragu, ia meminta Minghao untuk menjaga adiknya. Wonwoo mulai menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan didepan lalu merasakan ada benda yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Keluarga Jeon?" kata benda itu, Wonwoo tersentak kaget. Ia memang melihat ada lukisan yang bergerak disalah satu lorong tadi, adapula hantu yang berkeliaran dilorong lorong, bahkan diAula besar ini pun ada. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau topi juga bisa berbicara disini. "Tak usah terkejut, aku topi seleksi. Keluargamu telah terlalu lama meninggalkan dunia sihir, ya? Sampai kau terlihat kebingungan." Tanya topi penyeleksi. Wonwoo terdiam, ia mulai berfikir bahwa topi ini cukup cerewet. "Heh, tidak sopan sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak cerewet, namun itu memang tugasku. Jadi kau mau masuk asrama mana?"Tanya topi itu lagi. Wonwoo bergumam 'mana kutahu'dengan nada yang acuh tak acuh yang menimbulkan erangan kesal dari sang topi.

"Mmm.. kau ini pintar, tapi terkadang galak, walaupun lebih banyak diamnya. Tipe tipe orang yang lebih suka membawa buku kemana mana dibandingkan membuat ramuan cinta keseseorang. Bagaimana kalau dengan Ravenclaw?" Topi seleksi mulai bergumam tak jelas, Wonwoo sendiri hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Hell, ia bahkan tak tahu ada berapa asrama disini dan dia disuruh memilih satu.

"RAVENCLAW!" Topi seleksi meneriakan salah satu nama asrama tanpa persetujuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bingung, ia tak tahu asrama Ravenclaw itu yang mana.

Ia baru sadar. Dari 4 meja makan yang ada, salah satu meja makan yang berisi orang orang yang mengenakan aksesoris serba biru, bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Ada yang tersenyum, ada juga yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Siapa yang tak senang kalau ada gadis cantik, yang juga cerdas masuk keasramanya? Mungkin hanya orang buta. Wonwoo melangkah turun dari kursi, lalu berjalan kearah kumpulan orang orang itu dengan senyuman yang tersemat diwajahnya.

* * *

Chan menatap kakaknya. Ia terlihat senang ketika melihat anggota asrama yang akan kakaknya tempati terlihat sangat ramah. Matanya melirik kesemua sisi ruangan, ia dapat melihat Soonyoung yang berada disekitar anak yang mengenakan aksesoris merah maroon sedang menyesap minumannya dan mendapat kedipan lucu saat ia tersenyum kearahnya. Chan juga dapat melihat Wonwoo yang sedang makan sebuah puding sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Ia melirik kearah meja makan disebelah asrama Wonwoo dan mendapati Jeonghan sunbae yang tadi mengantarnya sedang bertepuk tangan, antusias. Chan dapat mengetahui bahwa murid lain yang baru saja diseleksi pasti masuk ke asrama Huffelpuf. Lalu tatapan matanya jatuh pada meja makan paling ujung dengan anggota yang memakai dasi hijau bergaris silver, ia dapat melihat Seungcheol sunbae yang tadi berada dalam satu kompartemen dengannya sedang makan dengan tenang, sesekali bercanda dengan pria disamping atau mengedip genit kearah gadis gadis yang berbeda asrama dengannya.

Chan tertawa kecil, sambil terus menelusuri meja makan tempat Seungcheol berada. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Light Brown yang rupanya juga melihatnya, Chan mengeluarkan senyum meringisnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Minghao yang baru saja dipanggil. Ia mendengar bahwa gadis yang lebih tua setahun dengannya itu, mendapatkan asrama Hufflepuf sebagai rumahnya untuk 4 tahun kedepan. Tiba tiba ia merasakan bahwa namanya dipanggil. Chan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keatas podium yang ada.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Jadi? Hai! apa ada yang menunggu ff abal abal ini?. Hohohoho, maaf.

Aku sedang sibuk sibuknya sekarang, dan mungkin ini update terakhirku sampai bulan mei nanti. Kemarin banyak yang meminta chapnya dipanjangin bukan? Kupikir ini cukup panjang sekitar 3k nyaris 4k hanya kurang 100word saja. tapi kalau ditambah cuap cuap ku mungkin lebih/?

Aku berpikir apakah ada yang menunggu fanfic ini?

Ah, aku juga ingin meminta saran, siapa saja yang menjadi roomate Wonwoo dan Chan. Aku butuh 4 untuk dua duannya. Mohon bantuannya/bow/

Dan, siapa yang menunggu Hansol dan Mingyu? ^-^" mereka sudah muncul sedikit. aku berpikir bukan kah sebaiknya mereka memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan Chan dan Wonu, ada yang ingin memberi saran? aku berpikir untuk menambahkan sanha astro dan karry wang tfboys sebagai saingan hansol.

Apakah ini bertambah aneh? aku baru berpikir sekarang, karena aku membuat umur mereka terlalu tua untuk tingkatannya, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat 1 semesternya = 3 bulan, ote? hanya pada tingkat 6 dan 7 mereka akan bersekolah 6 bulan= 1 semester. Aku benar benar butuh saran, dari para reader

Jadi intinya, aku meminta saran kalian. boleh? dan juga mari berteman denganku, silahkan kirimi aku pesan pada PM. **Review juseyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Real**

Author: Lee Rana17

Cast: Kim Mingyu (15 tahun)

Jeon Wonwoo (GS) (16 tahun)

Lee Chan (GS) (14 tahun)

Choi Hansol (15 tahun)

(You will find the other cast)

Pairing: Meanie, Chansol, Jiwon(?), Soonchan(?) (You will find the other pairing)

Rate : T/T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Family(?)

 **Warning! It's was a Genderswitch fanfic. Don't Like Don't Read. Don't be a plagiator! Crack pair. Typo everywhere. OOC. Hogwarts AU. Wizard AU. Garing. Seventeen belong to God, Their parents, Their self, and Pledis. Hogwarts and Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, The Story belong to Lee Rana17. There had same place, magic, and others with Harry Potter.**

 **This fanfic dedication for Meanie shipper, Chansol shipper, Jiwon Shipper, and little SoonChan Shipper.**

* * *

chapter 5.

"Wah, bukankah ini keluarga Jeon lagi?" Tanya topi itu, Chan mengangguk kecil.

"Kau gadis yang sopan, cerdas, dan juga baik hati. Namun, kau memiliki sifat jahil yang sulit dihilangkan. Oh, jangan lupa dengan kecerewetanmu. Kau selalu dilindungi oleh kakakmu, ya? Aku tahu kau cocok masuk asrama mana." Ujar Topi itu sambil menganalisis Chan

"GRYFFINDOR!" teriak topi seleksi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chan lalu berdiri dan berlari kecil kearah asrama tempat sang sepupu berada. Ia tahu, bahwa gryffindor adalah asrama Soonyoung karena Soonyoung telah menceritakannya. Chan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah, dan beberapa siulan. Sekarang, ia mengerti mengapa Soonyoung dan Seokmin dimasukan kesini. Rupanya anggota asrama ini rata ratanya adalah orang orang yang heboh.

Soonyoung yang mendengarkan dari tadi bersorak gembira, ketika mengetahui sepupunya yang paling muda itu akan seasrama dengannya. Ketika Chan sudah sampai ditempat duduk yang ada, Soonyoung langsung mengelus rambutnya.

"Kita akan sering bertemu, Channie~" Soonyoung berkata senang, lalu menyuruh yang lebih muda untuk duduk disampingnya. Chan mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya, menampilkan gigi gigi kecilnya yang putih.

"Annyeong. Perkenalkan Jeon Chan, Imnida." Ujar Chan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"AHH! CHAN! KITA AKAN SATU ASRAMA!" Seokmin tiba tiba berteriak heboh membuat anggota asrama yang lain terkejut. Chan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia memang tahu kalau Seokmin itu berisik, tapi mana dia tahu kalau Seokmin itu juga tipe orang yang over reaction seperti ini. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman sambil mengangguk kecil.

* * *

Wonwoo masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya ketika disambut dengan ramah oleh anggota asramanya. Walaupun tidak seheboh sambutan Chan, Wonwoo beberapa kali melirik adiknya yang dikerumuni dengan orang orang yang berisik. Namun, ia suka. Wonwoo memang merasa kurang nyaman jika harus disambut seheboh itu, karena sifatnya yang pendiam. Ia melihat laki laki yang ia temui ditoko buku kemarin. Mungkin tingkat mereka berbeda karena pria itu duduk jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama siapa saja yang masuk keasramanya untuk tahun ini. Ia hanya mendengarkan apa yang kepala sekolahnya katakan, sambil sesekali menganggukan kepala. Lalu makan dengan tenang, ketika sudah dipersilahkan makan. Juga menjawab dengan sopan ketika ditanya. Wonwoo benar benar merasa canggung saat ini. Ia tidak mengenal satupun anggota asramanya ini. Bahkan ia hanya mengikuti dengan diam ketika diantarkan kekamar tidurnya.

Kamar itu terlihat indah dengan dinding yang dicat biru yang bercampur dengan abu abu. Disitu terdiri dari 5 buah tempat tidur berwarna putih dengan selimut berwarna biru tua, disisi sebelah kanan kamar terdapat lemari yang berderet rapi berwarna biru dan sebuah laci kecil disamping kiri kasur berwarna putih. Wonwoo dapat melihat kopernya sudah berada disana. Tepat berada didepan lemari kedua. Lalu, ia berjalan kearah lemari itu.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu lemari tersebut lalu membukanya, lemari tersebut terlihat kosong dan hanya terdiri dari 3 buah jubah, 2 buah dasi, 5 kemeja dengan bagian kancing dan kerah berwarna biru, juga sebuah syal berwarna biru tua bergaris garis biru muda. Wonwoo memindahkan semua pakaian yang ada didalam kopernya kedalam lemari, memasukan pakaian dalam kedalam laci bagian bawah lemari. Wonwoo baru sadar, dibagian atas ukiran lemari tersebut terdapat inisial namanya yang disingkat menjadi.

Dibagian dalam pintu lemari sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah cermin dengan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dibawahnya. Kotak tersebut dapat dibuka dan dapat digunakan untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Lalu, Wonwoo mengambil beberapa barang yang ia bawa selain pakaiannya untuk disusun. Ia menaruh sebuah bb cream, obat khusus luka bakar, satu kotak plester dan sebuah lip balm kedalam kotak kecil tersebut. Dan, ia menyusun kumpulan novel, alat mandinya dan bukunya disudut kanan lemari itu.

Gadis itu berjalan kesisi kanan sebuah lemari kecil yang diukir dengan inisial namanya. Ia membuka laci bagian atas, lalu menaruh 4 pasang sarung tangan, 6 pasang kaus kaki dan 2 botol tinta yang kemarin dibelinya. Ia lalu membuka lemari kecil dibawah laci yang jauh lebih luas. Wonwoo memasukan 3 toples kecil berisi permen yang tadi ia beli, 3 buah pena bulu, 3 tumpuk syal berbeda warna, 4 buah beanie dan sebuah botol parfum aroma vanilla. Wonwoo dapat melihat kalau isi dari kamarnya terlihat terlalu sepi. Ia bertanya tanya, dimanakah room matenya?

* * *

Chan berhenti dibelakang Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang sedari tadi menjelaskan tentang ruangan ruangan yang ada diHogwarts. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepala, sambil tangan kecilnya yang setia menggenggam jubah Soonyoung agar tidak terpisah.

Soonyoung yang merasakan tangan Chan menggenggam jubahnya, segera menarik tangan mungil itu untuk digenggamnya. Chan menurut saja, lagipula itu lebih baik dibandingkan terlihat seperti anak ayam yang membuntuti induknya.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung berulang kali melemparkan lelucon yang mampu membuat Chan tertawa. Chan sendiri baru tahu, bahwa Seokmin lebih dikenal sebagai Dokyeom atau DK disini. Begitupula dengan Soonyoung yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hoshi.

Akhirnya, tempat terakhir yang akan mereka kunjungi sebelum kamar Chan adalah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Chan menatap sangsi lukisan dihadapannya, lukisan itu bicara. Oke, apa masih kurang jelas? LUKISAN ITU BICARA! Chan nyaris berteriak ketika mendengar lukisan itu mengatakan.

"Hai Mr. Kwon, Mr. Lee. Apa kata sandinya?" kepada Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang berdiri didepannya. Heloo, sudah cukup ia takut dengan 'koran yang gambarnya bisa bergerak', 'bangunan yang bisa membelah diri', 'topi bicara', dan 'dinding yang memerlukan sandi agar bisa terbuka'. Dan sekarang sudah bertambah dengan 'Lukisan yang bisa bicara'? Chan lelah, ia ingin kembali kerumah, bersembunyi didalam selimutnya, lalu minum coklat hangat.

"Sedikit kekacauan, tidak akan mematikan." Sahut Soonyoung, dan secara ajaib lukisan itu terangkat. Chan membulatkan mata sipitnya, mulutnya nyaris menganga ketika melihat ruangan dibalik lukisan tersebut. 'Sepertinya lukisan itu adalah pintu masuk' pikirnya. Chan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan kepala setengah menunduk, sedangkan Soonyoung dan Seokmin malah bertambah heboh.

"Eunkwang Sunbae, kita mendapat anggota baruuu!" Seru Seokmin berkata pada salah satu anggota asrama Gryffindor yang sedang duduk disofa dekat pojokan sebelah kanan ruang rekreasi. Soonyoung menyeret Chan mendekat kearah orang yang dipanggil 'Eunkwang' tadi.

"Whoooo, Jinja?! Dia berada ditingkat berapa?" sahut Eunkwang sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Soonyoung. Chan menatap kearah laki laki yang berdiri dihadapannya, lalu memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbae-nim. Jeon Chan, imnida. Tingkat 2." Ujar Chan sopan.

"Apa kau yakin ia bisa menjadi anggota baru kita? Dia terlihat seperti pendiam." Bisik Eunkwang pada Seokmin. Seokmin mendudukan dirinya disebelah kakak kelasnya itu, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Eunkwang, dan berbisik kecil.

"Aku yakin, ia adalah sepupu dari Hoshi hyung. Pasti tingkat kecerewetannya sama kan? Lagipula ia diam, karena masih belum terlalu kenal denganmu.". Eunkwang menganggukan kepala mengerti, lalu membalas sapaan Chan.

"Annyeong hoobae-ya. Namaku Seo Eunkwang. Tingkat 5, kau bisa memanggilku Eunkwang oppa saja." Soonyoung memutar bola mata bosan, ia tahu bahwa Kakak kelasnya itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Chan. Untungnya, Chan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"AH!" Soonyoung memekik kecil, ia baru teringat akan sesuatu. Dengan terburu buru ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Chan, dan menyuruh Seokmin menjaga Chan sebentar.

"Dokyeom-ah, jaga Chan sebentar. Aku baru ingat sesuatu!" ujar Soonyoung sambil menyerahkan tangan Chan kearah Seokmin. Seokmin yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan Chan kearahnya, lalu menyuruh Chan untuk duduk disebelahnya. Soonyoung sendiri langsung berlari dengan kencang kearah ruang asrama laki laki.

Tak berapa lama, Soonyoung muncul dengan tangan kanannya yang terlihat seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Nafasnya terengah engah, dan menempel keringat didahinya. Chan yang melihat itu, langsung menyodorkan sapu tangannya kearah Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengambil sapu tangan itu, lalu tangan kanannya disodorkan kearah Chan.

"Milikmu, aku lupa memberinya dari kemarin dan baru teringat sekarang."Ujar Soonyoung sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan Chan yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Chan menatap benda ditangan Soonyoung lama, lalu ia meraih benda yang berada ditelapak tangan Soonyoung tersebut. Matanya mengerjap lucu, lalu tiba tiba ia berteriak.

"SOONYOUNG-AH! INI SANGAT INDAH! Whoaa, aku bahkan sudah lupa. Terimakasih Soonyoung oppa! AKU MENYAYANGIMU!" lalu, gadis itu segera memeluk Soonyoung dan tiba tiba mencium pipi sepupunya itu. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Chan. Sedangkan, Eunkwang hanya melongo melihat tingkah Chan yang berbanding terbalik dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Berkat teriakan Chan, semua orang yang berada diruang rekreasi melihat kearah mereka. Beberapa orang hanya memaklumi ketika melihat dipojok ruangan itu terdapat Eunkwang, Hoshi, dan Dokyeom. Trio Heboh, yang sepertinya mendapat anggota baru. Dan yang lainnya hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali ke-aktifitas masing masing. Mereka merasa wajar, karena mereka adalah Gryffindor yang terkenal dengan keberisikan, kehebohan, dan kecerobohan mereka.

Chan menunduk malu, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Soonyoung menepuk punggung sepupunya itu, sambil terus terkekeh. Seokmin sendiri melirik kearah Eunkwang lalu menaikkan alis seakan akan berkata 'apa kubilang?'

Rupanya benda yang baru saja Soonyoung berikan adalah kalung yang mereka beli kemarin. Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya sudah mau memberikannya ketika berada dikereta namun, pada saat itu tiba tiba Seungcheol datang keperon mereka dan membuat si Kwon sipit itu lupa lagi.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu aku adalah sepupu terbaikmu Chan. Sekarang akan kuantar kau kekamarmu." Jawab Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Chan. Ia menarik Chan kearah tangga yang paling dekat, lalu berhenti didepan pitu bertuliskan 'Girl's'.

"Masuklah, bereskan barang barangmu, cuci mukamu, lalu tidurlah." Ujar Soonyoung sambil mengelus kepala Chan, Chan tersenyum lalu memeluk sepupunya itu.

"Selamat malam, Oppa" ucap Chan, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Chan terbangun ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang mengguncang bahunya. Matanya mengedip kedip lucu. Lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya "Ada apa?" Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk kantuk.

Gadis yang membangunkan Chan tertawa, lalu mencubit pipi Chan seraya berkata, "Bangunlah, kita harus sarapan diAula besar setengah jam lagi." Jawabnya. Chan mengangguk, lalu menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari pipinya yang memerah sebelah.

"Oh, Aku Jeon Chan. Kau bisa memanggilku Chan saja, salam kenal." Ujar Chan setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaraannya. Lalu, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Chan lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Boo Seungkwan, senang bertemu denganmu Channie! Nah, sekarang akan kuantarkan kau kekamar mandi, agar kau tidak menabrak dinding." Sahut gadis itu dengan semangat. Sifat Seungkwan dengan Chan benar benar berbeda, Chan yang terlihat sopan diawal pertemuan dan Seungkwan yang dipenuhi dengan semangat. Seungkwan mendorong Chan kearah pintu sebelah kiri yang tertutup tirai, pantas Chan tidak melihatnya semalam. Lalu, menyuruh Chan untuk segera mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang sudah berbalut seragam dan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam lemarinya, lalu mengusakan handuk itu pada rambut pendeknya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Seungkwan yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang chan yang sudah rapi. Chan hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menatap kearah ranjangnya yang sudah rapi.

"Kau yang membereskan?" Tanya Chan ragu, ia merasa tak enak karena kasurnya dibereskan oleh orang lain. Seungkwan hanya tersenyum jahil dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku yang membereskannya, kau lama sekali. Aku takut kita terlambat untuk makan diAula Besar. Jadi aku merapikan kasurmu. Aigo, punggung ku sakit sekali." Kata Seungkwan, dengan ekspresi wajah kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Seungkwan-ah, lain kali aku akan bangun lebih pagi agar tidak merepotkanmu." Sahut Chan dengan wajah bersalah. Dia menundukan wajahnya.

"Ahahahahahahaha, kau imut sekali Chan-ah. Aku cuma bercanda, jika bisa membereskan dengan tongkat sihir, buat apa aku susah susah membereskannya."

Seungkwan tertawa terbahak bahak melihat tingkah gadis yang lebih muda dihadapannya itu. Chan sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Dan langsung memukuli lengan Seungkwan pelan.

"Yak, kau membohongiku ya?" tanya Chan dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Bibirnya cemberut kebawah. Seungkwan sendiri masih asyik menertawakan dirinya.

"Mian, mian. Kajja, kita keAula sekarang. Tinggal 10 menit lagi." Seungkwan langsung menarik tangan Chan, dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar.

* * *

 **tbc,**

* * *

 **maafkan keterlambatanku yang sangaattttt lama. maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu. cerita ini memang lebih fokus ke chan dibanding wonwoo. ehehehe. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. aku terkena writer block hingga tak tahu harus menulis apa. aku akan berusaha mencari lebih banyak inspirasi.**

 **So, Mind to Review?**


End file.
